


Don't you feel the cold?

by Insane1001



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxious Roman, Cold Weather, M/M, RoMox - Freeform, Smoker Mox, Snow, Winter, Worried Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: There's a reason you wear more than a hoodie in winter.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Roman Reigns/Jon Moxley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Don't you feel the cold?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so I hope everyone enjoys! Also feel free to comment any errors or mistakes you may notice.

Mox had spent the last couple of hours tossing and turning in the motel bed while sleep continued to evade him. Eventually, Mox gave a sigh in annoyance before slipping out from the bed, trying his best not to disturb Roman, who was dead to the world. Mox slipped into the first hoodie he could find and grabbed his packet of cigarettes, slipping through the door out into the cold, standing for a moment and watching the snow fall before he started walking, lighting up a cigarette as he went.

It was only an hour later when Roman was roused from his sleep, the temperature of the room having dropped as he slept. Shivering, he climbed out of bed to grab the spare blanket, pausing for a moment to stare out the window to watch the snowfall and pile up outside before turning back to the bed only to pause when he noticed the missing body.

“Babe?” Roman called out, waiting for a moment for a response and when there wasn’t one he dumped the blanket on the bed before moving to check the bathroom.

When there was no sign of his boy, Roman moved to the door, pulling it open to stick his head out of the doorway, ignoring the chill in the air as he checked for any sign of Mox lingering outside their room, when there was no sign of him, Roman sighed before stepping back inside shutting the door with an annoyed noise in the back of his throat.

“He’s gone,” Roman muttered under his breath as he paced the room. “He’s gone, and it’s snowing outside.” 

The snow continued to pile up outside, and with the constant fall of snow it was piling up fast, Roman glanced around the room before his eyes stopped on the winter coat that Roman had bought with him, it was still draped over the chair in the corner of the room. Roman let out a deep sigh and ran a hand down his face. People who had dressed warmly would still be cold and, knowing Mox, he would only be wearing a hoodie and would be half frozen by the time he got back.

Roman paused for a moment, turning violently to stare at the bed before he scrambled to his bedside table to pick up his phone, tapping away for a moment before bringing the device up to his ear and listening to it ring before a familiar sound emanated from the bottom of Mox’s bag and Mox’s voicemail sounded in his ear. 

“God damn it,” Roman groaned, throwing his phone down on the bed before beginning to pace the room again in long strides, his hands running through his hair as he muttered under his breath, “of course the idiot would forget to take his phone.”

The time inched by slowly until there was a rattle as the door was unlocked and pushed open slightly for Mox to slide through the gap before shutting it gently behind him. Roman startled, staring at Mox for a moment before relief filled him. 

Mox turned to face him, surprise clear on his face when he saw Roman staring back at him, “what the hell? Why are you awake?” Roman didn’t respond, staring at Mox, staring at the light dusting of snow covering his shoulders and the damp curls sticking to his pale face with a pink nose and tinged blue lips. There was a hint of smoke still lingering on his clothes and as Mox lifted his trembling hands to his mouth to warm them up, there was a hint of icy blueness to them.

Roman surged forward, “I woke up, and you were gone. What the hell were you thinking? Where did you even go?” Roman questioned, a slight wobble to his voice, his hands coming up to cup Mox’s face his thumbs rubbing under his eyes before tracing over his lips. “God, you’re freezing, Babe,” Roman murmured, voice rushed and not giving Mox the chance to reply as he pulled on the hem of Mox’s hoodie, peeling the damp fabric over Mox’s head. 

Within minutes Mox had been stripped of his wet clothes and was being shoved into a pair of Roman’s sweats and had one of Roman’s hoodies pulled over his head, mussing up his drying curls. 

Roman Stepped away for a moment to grab a dry towel from the bathroom, practically sprinting back so he could rub the material over Dean’s curls, attempting to soak up any lingering wetness before throwing the towel over his shoulder.

Roman paused for a moment, staring at Mox who was warming up a little, his cheeks were starting to pink up giving them a rosy hue and Roman gave a soft sigh before pulling Mox to his chest and cradling him there for a moment. 

Mox mumbled something under his breath and pulled back a little giving Roman a small grin before moving to manhandle Mox into the bed, ignoring the protests that escaped from his lips. Roman added the extra blanket on top of the bed before climbing in beside Mox and pulling him tightly to his chest, taking a breath Roman pressed a kiss to Mox’s hair tightening his arm around his waist before letting sleep wash over him.

“Love you, Babe.” He murmured into his hair a smile on his face as he listened to Mox’s breath evened out and he let sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr @Lunatic-Desert-Child


End file.
